


Boys Will Be Boys

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Series: Parenting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean are Parents, Castiel and Dean are married, Dad!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Elementary School, First Day of School, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mostly Fluff, Non-Supernatural AU, Parents, Parents Dean and Castiel, Same-Sex Marriage, School, dad!Cas, domestic AU, marriage AU, parenting, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus' first day of first grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this, so I did. :) Sequel to 'My Baby.' You should probably read that one first, but it's not necessary to understand this story. Please leave feedback! Castiel's POV.

Castiel was having a lovely dream about burgers and bees when he woke up to the bed shaking and excited yells filling the room. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and trying not to glare at the culprit.

"Gus, honey," Castiel said tiredly, reaching out and grabbing Gus around the waist to keep him still. "Please stop screaming and jumping on the bed. You'll wake Daddy."

Gus frowned and tilted his head to the side- a habit he'd acquired from Castiel. "But...it's the first day of school." 

Castiel's eyes widened. Shit. He'd completely forgotten that Gus was starting first grade that day. He leaned over and shook Dean awake, smiling at the annoyed grumble (which was somehow endearing) that Dean made as he opened his grass-green eyes. 

"What?" Dean asked, looking from Castiel, to Gus, and back to Castiel. 

"It's the first day of school!" Gus repeated excitedly, wriggling out of Castiel's grip and hopping off of the bed and running out of the room. 

"It's the first day of school, Dean!" Castiel teased after Gus left, trying to match his son's excitement. 

Dean chuckled softly and leaned up, kissing Castiel gently on the cheek before pulling away. "I can't believe he's already going into first grade. I don't like this. Next thing we know, he'll be in college. " 

Castiel smiled and brushed some stray hairs away from Dean's forehead. "I don't think we're quite there yet," he said with a small chuckle, leaning over Dean to kiss him again and run a hand gently up and down his side. "But this is a big day for Gus. I'll go get him ready if you make breakfast and pack his lunch." 

"Deal," Dean agreed, smiling as Castiel got out of bed and stretched before leaving their bedroom and making his way down the hallway to Gus' room.

Castiel opened the door and looked around. The room was basically immaculate. Gus took after Dean in the fact that he was a neat freak. He had a few toy cars and stuffed animals lying around, but his room was cleaner than most other six year old's. Castiel smiled softly. He remembered when he and Dean changed this from a guest room to Gus' room when they found out they were having a baby. He remembered Dean insisting that he build the crib himself, and he remembered Dean staying up late into the night to finish it. He remembered all of Gus' different phases. He went from loving Blue's Clues, to superheroes, to dinosaurs, and now he was obsessed with cars. Castiel felt his eyes start to water, and he snapped out of it when he looked down and saw Gus staring up at him in concern. 

"What's the matter, Dada?" Gus asked, furrowing his brow. 

Castiel smiled and ruffled Gus' hair. He was too big to carry now, and even though he'd lost most of his baby fat, he wasn't skinny by any means. Gus was kinda short, with bright green eyes, messy dark hair, and freckles. He was the perfect combination of Cas and Dean, and Castiel still didn't know why he'd been blessed with such a beautiful family. 

"Nothing's wrong," Castiel assured, giving Gus another smile as he walked over to Gus' dresser to get out the uniform he had to wear for school. "Let's get your clothes," he said as he opened the first drawer. 

"I already did," Gus said proudly, gesturing to his bed, where his navy blue polo shirt, khaki slacks, and gray socks were laid out. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Gus and smiled. "Look at you, picking out your own clothes. Guess you don't need me anymore," Castiel teased, chuckling. 

Gus shook his head and ran over to Castiel, wrapping his arms tightly around his father. "Of course I need you, Dada," he assured, squeezing tighter. 

Castiel felt his heart melt, and he swallowed the lump in his throat before hugging Gus back. He pulled away after a few moments and began to leave the room. 

"Alright sweetheart, get dressed and brush your teeth. If you need anything, Daddy and I are downstairs." Castiel smiled as he walked out of Gus' room and went to get dressed before joining Dean downstairs. 

Dean had already gotten dressed and was making breakfast, and he had Gus' little green lunchbox sitting on the counter, all made and ready. 

Castiel smiled and walked over to Dean, standing beside him as Dean flipped a piece of french toast in the pan.

"Gus is growing up," he whispered, feeling a mixture of pride and sadness. 

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to face Castiel, nodding slightly. 

"He picked out his own clothes," Castiel said, feeling his eyes begin to pool up again. "Our little baby isn't a baby anymore." He swallowed hard.

Dean pulled Castiel into a hug and rubbed his back, just holding him for a few moments before pulling away. 

"I know, honey. Gus is a big boy now. I'm so proud of him," Dean said, smiling softly as he turned back to the french toast.

"Me too," Castiel said, taking a deep breath and kissing Dean's cheek before walking over to the counter. He always got too emotional about these things. 

"What did you pack for his lunch?" Castiel asked, leaning against the counter and raising an eyebrow at Dean. When it was left up to him, Dean tended to only pack sugary snacks for Gus.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, potato chips, a granola bar, and a juice box." Dean smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Castiel. "Do you approve?"

"Yes, I do," Castiel said, grinning at Dean as Gus came walking downstairs. 

Castiel smiled and met Gus at the doorway to the kitchen. Gus had actually managed to dress himself properly, and he looked adorable. 

Dean finished the french toast and plated it before walking to see Gus as well. "Looking good, buddy. The ladies are gonna be all over you." He winked at Gus, and Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"Eww," Gus stuck out his tongue and walked over to the kitchen table to sit down. "That's gross, Daddy."

"Yeah, Dean," Castiel agreed, laughing as he sat down beside Gus. 

Dean laughed as well and gave everyone a plate of toast and a glass of juice before sitting down as well.

Castiel held out his hands and said grace before everyone began to eat. 

When they were done, Dean took everyone's plates to the sink and was about to start washing them before Castiel stopped him. 

"We'd better get going. Don't wanna be late," Cas said, standing up.

Dean nodded in agreement before setting the dishes down and walking to the door. 

***

When they reached the school, they all got out of the car. Gus was extremely excited, and he couldn't wait to meet his teacher and make new friends. Gus was ambitious like that. 

"Stand right here," Dean said with a wide grin, positioning his son on the school lawn and stepping back to snap several pictures. Gus just grinned and let Dean take all the pictures he wanted. 

Castiel eventually had to step in and take the camera. "Dean, we're gonna be late if we don't check in now," he said with a smile. 

"Alright," Dean nodded as the three of them walked into the school building and made their way to Castiel's classroom. He did take a few more pictures though, when Castiel wasn't looking. 

Dean stood on one side of Gus, and Castiel stood on the other as they stepped into the classroom and were greeted by a plump woman with bouncy red curls who smelled of fruity perfume. 

"Hi!" The woman said with a smile, sticking out a hand for Castiel to shake, and then Dean. 

Castiel smiled politely and introduced himself, but he could tell that this lady was a talker, and Cas didn't have the best people skills. Gus would probably enjoy her though- she seemed like she would be a fun teacher. 

After the introductions were over and it was time for the parents to leave, Dean crouched down in front of Gus and gave him a fist bump. "Go get em, buddy," he said with a grin before ruffling Gus' hair and standing back up.

Castiel kneeled down beside him next, and pulled Gus into a tight hug, squeezing him for a while before letting go. "I can't wait to hear all about your day. If you need anything, tell your teacher, okay? Do you have your lunch? Folders? Pencils?" After Gus nodded to each question, Cas pulled him into another hug. "Alright. We love you." 

***

Castiel and Dean had taken the day off work so that Gus wouldn't have to take the bus to school, and so they would be there when he got home. 

When Dean heard the bus pull up outside, he grabbed Castiel's hand and tugged him out onto the driveway so they could greet Gus as he got off. 

Castiel smiled as he saw his son get off the bus, but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw that Gus was crying. 

"Sweetie? What's wrong? Are you sick? Hurt?" Castiel asked worriedly as Gus approached his them.

Dean frowned and pulled Gus close, hugging him for a few moments before pulling away. "Let's go inside. Then you can tell us what's up."

Gus nodded and sniffed, rubbing at his eyes as he entered the house with his parents. 

The three of them sat down in the living room before Castiel turned his attention to Gus once more. Gus didn't cry often, and Castiel hated when he did. It broke his heart to see his baby so upset. "What's wrong?" He repeated his question from earlier. 

"Boys at school made fun of me," Gus mumbled, his face pressed into Castiel's shirt as he sniffed. 

Dean furrowed his brow, concerned, and rubbed Gus' back softly. "Why did they make fun of you?" 

Castiel glanced at Dean cautiously. He knew how easily his husband could lose his temper. 

"Th-They made fun of me because I-I have two daddies." He grabbed a fistful of Castiel's shirt and swallowed hard. 

"That's it. I'm calling the school," Dean said angrily, already about to stand up. 

Castiel stopped him and shook his head, pulling Gus close. "Not now, Dean.." He said, gesturing to Gus, who just needed comforting. Homosexuality was basically accepted all over the United States at this point, but in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas, there wasn't much diversity in sexuality. It was likely that those boys just hadn't seen a gay couple before, and they were just confused. 

Dean nodded and sat back down beside Gus, trying to soothe him. "It's alright buddy. Boys are stupid. It's okay. They're just assholes." 

"Dean. Language," Castiel warned, raising a warning eyebrow at Dean before looking back at Gus. "But Daddy's right. You don't need to listen to them. They don't matter." 

"What exactly did they say to you?" Dean asked, ignoring the look Castiel gave him. 

"T-they asked me if you both were my daddies, and I said yes, and they laughed at me and said I was weird," Gus said into Castiel's shirt, sniffing.

"It's alright. It'll be okay, honey," Castiel assured, pulling Gus close and stroking his hair gently.

***

After about an hour of comforting Gus, the little boy was finally calm enough to tell his parents about the rest of his day. It turns out that it had all gone pretty well- despite what those mean boys had said. Gus liked his teacher, most of the kids in his class were nice, he'd made some friends, and he was actually looking forward to going back the next day. 

Castiel smiled as he listened to Gus talk. By the time Gus had told them about the good things that happened, he was all smiles again. 

***

Later that night, Gus somehow convinced Dean and Cas to order pizza for dinner and go out for ice cream sundaes for dessert. 

They were sitting around one of the tables in the ice cream parlor, eating their ice creams and just being together. 

As Gus alternated between eating his dessert and telling Castiel and Dean about what he'd learned at school, Castiel reached under the table and squeezed Dean's hand. When Dean glanced over at him, he smiled happily. Castiel would never know what he'd done to deserve such a beautiful family, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
